


Damiana

by Cauliflower_steaks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Manipulation, Pregnancy, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cauliflower_steaks/pseuds/Cauliflower_steaks
Summary: Dimitri wishes Byleth had chosen the Blue Lions, but he won't let that keep him from her side.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Damiana

_‘Hey, over here,’ Claude says, ushering Dimitri closer with a wave of his hand. There’s a mischievous smile playing on his lips, the one that often spells ‘trouble’ in Dimitri’s mind. He follows anyway, against his better judgment, until they’re standing shoulder to shoulder at the merchant’s booth. Claude gestures to a small, inconspicuous looking tin. ‘Any idea what this is?’_

_Dimitri shakes his head. ‘It’s a special type of tea.’ He shoots him an inquisitive look, and Claude continues. ‘It makes the drinker insatiable. It takes a few minutes to kick in, but after that, boom! They’ll latch onto the nearest person in sight, and won’t be able to keep their hands off. Scandalous, eh, your Princeliness?’_

\--

‘Professor, you’re so pale all of a sudden… do you feel unwell?’

‘Um, yes, I think so.’ Byleth pauses, shakily setting her teacup back down, then drawing a ragged breath. Dimitri curls his fists into a tight ball, pressing his nails into his palms. He glances under the table. She’s wearing those shorts again, and he can see how her thighs are tightly pressed together. It must be working. ‘Maybe I should go to see Manuela,’ she says.

His throat starts to tighten. He could stop this here, let her go to the infirmary, and then act like it was just an unexpected and unfortunate side effect of an exotic tea. But he can’t. He needs her. And if he doesn’t act now, he may never get the chance again.

‘Let me escort you, then,’ he says, stepping neatly out of his seat, the image of chivalry as he extends his forearm for her. She takes it, standing on unsteady legs and leaning most of her body weight against him. 

He walks slowly, and when they reach the greenhouse he doesn’t take a left for the infirmary. Instead, he heads towards the back entrance to the dorms, a secret passage that Claude had shown him. He feels a twinge of guilt at the thought.

There’s a high stone wall to their right, making it hidden from any passers-by. The alleyway is shallow, shielded from the wind, and quiet enough that he can hear her laboured breathing. The sound of it is driving him crazy- he wants to feel her breath warming his skin, hot and needy and wanting. He glances at her again. There’s an obvious flush across her cheeks, and her lips look redder and fuller than they did just a few moments ago. 

He remembers what Sylvain told him. _You’ve got the gentleman part down already. Just be direct._ He can feel his entire body shaking with nerves-- he hopes she can’t feel it too.

Dimitri keeps walking, leading her up the stairs to the second floor. It’s late, and it’s raining, so everyone is already holed up in their rooms- it’s unlikely that they’ll be caught. Still, he walks quickly, and Byleth is having a hard time matching his pace. She squeezes her fingers tighter over his arm intermittently and whimpers under her breath, so quietly that he can barely make it out.

He reaches a trembling hand towards the door to his room. In his stillness, Byleth gets closer to him, pressing her breasts against him as she leans more of her weight against him. 

Dimitri draws a shaky breath and steps through the door. Byleth follows him without hesitating but stops in her tracks when she realizes where she is. He hastily shuts the door behind her.

‘This isn’t the infirmary,’ she says, her voice suddenly quite clear. Dimitri is on tenterhooks. Even just having her in his room feels _taboo,_ so much so that he can’t stop staring at her. ‘Why did you bring me here?’

He stills. She seemed so overwhelmed just a few moments ago. Could the tea be wearing off _already?_ Oh Goddess, what is he going to do now?

‘Dimitri, I don’t have time to visit. I have to meet Claude soon.’

 _Claude._ His heart lurches at that name, at the thought of the two of them alone together. A wave of jealousy sweeps over him, propelling him forward. He steps closer to her, a dangerous concoction of lust and anger burning in his chest as he closes the distance between them. 

‘Forgive me for acting so presumptuously, Professor. It’s just that...I don’t think you need to visit the infirmary.’

She blinks. Her pupils are blown wide and dark. ‘But you said…’ 

He swallows hard. Does she not understand her own feelings? She must be burning up with desire right now, but you would never know it. Her emotions are still measured and her expression is blank. But it’s too late to turn back now. He _wants_ this, so much so that if he were to abandon it now he’d regret it for the rest of his life. 

Besides, what if the tea has some kind of delayed effect on her? What if it kicks in while she’s with…

He can’t even bring himself to finish that thought. 

‘Would you let me touch you, Professor?’ he asks, his hands shaking and lingering dangerously close to her hips. He examines her and finds her even more beautiful up close. ‘Perhaps if you let me, then you’ll understand why I brought you here.’

Byleth doesn’t answer, though she keeps her eyes fixed on him. He still finds her gaze unnerving, perhaps even more so like this. He skims a hand experimentally over her outer thigh, tracing the curve of her hip, trying to keep his touch light. 

No response. Dimitri is desperate now, desperate to get his gloves off and feel her skin under his fingers. Desperate to keep her here with him. His cock twitches at the thought of her nude body; he can’t take any more of this. 

He leans in close enough to whisper in her ear, close enough to take in the sweet smell of her hair. ‘Professor, please let me fuck you.’ 

He’s never said anything like that before, to anyone. The words feel foreign on his tongue. Yet still, she shudders, and his heart lurches. He must be doing something right. 

He places both hands on her waist and presses his nose to her neck, teasing himself with her scent while he waits for her response.

‘Dimitri… did you…’ Byleth’s voice is strained and muffled against his shoulder. He stills his movements, and his shoulders tense. _No. Not now._ _How could she have figured it out?_

Then, her arms snake up around his back and to his shoulders, pressing him close enough that her breasts are touching his chest. ‘Mmm… you smell good,’ she says. He sighs, and the corners of his lips twitch up in relief. Something Claude told him that day comes back to him- _‘Once the drinker picks up their partner’s scent, they’ll be totally powerless to resist.’_

Byleth’s admission is enough for him to stop holding back. Dimitri presses himself close to her, then presses her close to the wall. He wastes no time in groping her breasts, something he’s dreamt about for months now. They’re huge, and so impossibly soft. He grunts and roughly pulls her shirt over her head. Her bra looks too small-- it must be hard to find one to fit properly, after all. But it means that the soft flesh of her bosom is spilling out over the fabric, practically inviting him to get her out of it.

He roughly takes off his gloves. Then he unhooks her bra and tosses it to the ground. He presses her breasts together, groping and squeezing. Her nipples are erect, and he doesn’t make it more than a few moments before having to get his mouth on them. He groans as he sucks, hungry and desperate, tonguing and biting as much as he pleases.

Byleth’s reactions get needier with every passing moment, and he knows he can’t neglect a single part of her. He bends, gets down on one knee in front of her. For a moment he imagines how it might feel to assume this pose in a different context, to be on his knees offering her a ring, inviting her to be his Queen. He doesn’t fixate on it too long, though; he has something more pressing in mind.

Byleth is short. Short enough that, when he’s on his knees like this, he’s aligned perfectly with the waistband of her shorts. He noticed it once during a training session with her, and he’s been unable to get it out of his mind ever since.

He unhooks her belt and gives her shorts a gentle tug, pulling them down far enough to reveal the full swell of her hips. He can’t help it- he presses a messy kiss to the left one, nipping at the taut skin there. 

Byleth lets out a quiet but decidedly lewd noise and starts to step out of her boots. From there they work together to get her out of her tights and shorts. She's naked from the waist down now, and he's just a few centimetres away from her already slick pussy. 

He's impatient at the best of times, but right now waiting is entirely out of the question. He places his tongue flat against her cunt, and she gasps above him. He wishes he could taste her, but he can smell her, with his nose buried in the soft hair above her clit. 

She's salty, he can discern that much, and she feels incredible on his tongue. He presses harder, experimenting, running his tongue up and down her folds but not giving her clit any special attention just yet.

"Dimitri…" Byleth groans, after some time. He can feel her throbbing at her entrance, clearly impatient from his teasing. 

He draws away, knowing that it’s the opposite of what she was hoping to achieve with that. ‘You want this too, don’t you?’ he asks, smiling, leaning into her inner thigh and pressing a teasing kiss to the soft flesh there. The underside of her breasts looks so perfect from where he’s kneeling, soft and plush, her pink nipples stained a deep red from his sucking. 

‘Ungh… just… yes…’ she says, and he can hear the impatience in her voice. A part of him is unsatisfied with this answer, born out of haste rather than a genuine response to his question, but it’s clear that she _does_ want it, at any rate. Besides, he can’t take waiting anymore either.

He resumes his position, this time a little higher. He flicks his tongue over her clit, enjoying the feel of it on his tongue, and enjoying the way Byleth reacts even more. He grabs a hold of her thigh with one hand and pushes it aside, giving him more room to press up into her and experiment with different angles. 

He kisses it, keeps his tongue firm and flicks up and down quickly, sucks it, tries to find new ways to get her off. He finds the most success with drawing simple circles, intermittently licking closer to her entrance so as not to overstimulate her. 

He increases his pace, his aim growing less accurate, licking most all of her and not just her clit. She hisses, and he feels her hand at the back of his head, pushing him in tighter. 

Then he moves down, finds her entrance, and buries his tongue inside her. He bobs his head up and down a little, keeping his tongue firm as he fucks her. ‘Oh-- Yes--’ she hisses, and he feels her hand fly to the back of his head, pressing him deeper inside her. 

He starts to alternate between fucking her with his tongue and sucking her clit. He can feel the tension in Byleth’s body rising; the way her muscles clench, how her hands are fisted in his hair. He moves back up to her clit again, lavishing attention on it. 

‘Ah--’ Byleth yelps, and she cranes forward above him. He can feel her knees giving way as her orgasm burns through her, making her entire body quiver. He doesn’t let up, only presses his tongue harder against her until she’s finished, her cum all over his mouth and chin.

Byleth presses her back against the wall, exhausted. Dimitri meets her there, letting his hands roam her body as she leans against him. Then he lifts her at the waist, her legs wrapped around his hips, and carries her a few steps to the bed.

He positions himself above her, taking a few moments to appreciate how thoroughly fucked she looks. His still-clothed cock is throbbing and perfectly aligned with her cunt. Byleth has started to grind against him, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He wonders if she’s going to stain the dark fabric of his trousers with her slick; a part of him hopes that she does.

‘My love,’ he says, and he knows he shouldn’t call her that, but he can’t help himself. ‘can I fuck you now?’ 

She nods, her expression blank. He starts to unbutton himself, and Byleth uses her feet to help him get his trousers fully off. When he returns to his previous position, he’s pressing into her soft pussy, and even the warmth of her exterior is almost too much. 

She rolls her hips under him, impatient. He takes his dick in hand and feels it’s already wet, a few beads of precum having smeared the side of it while he ate her out. He aligns it with her entrance, and presses in with his hips, slowly. Byleth pulls him down for a kiss once he’s about half of the way in, and her warmth on his cock mixed with the cold in the room is driving him crazy. 

A few more inches and he’s fully inside her. Finally, he understands what Sylvain means; how _good_ it feels, to be this close to someone else. But Goddess, there’s something Sylvain is missing. To do this with someone you _love_? There’s surely no comparison.

He starts slow and rhythmic, trying to time his thrusts with his breathing, but his movements quickly grow erratic. She feels too good-- too hot, too wet, and when she clamps her legs tighter around his hips it makes his balls ache with need. He’s constantly on the verge of losing control, of coming and spilling himself inside her. He wonders… whether she would let him do that. 

He finds a rhythm again, his heart pounding in his chest as the sound of his skin slapping against hers fills the room, so unfathomably lewd that he can hardly believe it’s really happening. He looks down at Byleth, again and again, watching the way her face twists with pleasure. She’s renowned for her lack of expression, but _Goddess_ , if they could only see her now, see how she’s coming undone for him. 

‘Profe-- Byleth-- can I-- come inside you?’ he chokes, losing all sense of self-consciousness as he fucks into her. Byleth bites her lip and nods, tightening her grip around his waist. His stomach flips. She’s- she’s going to let him finish inside her, let him fill her up with his cum, let him impregnate her. Then she would be his, indisputably. He’s sweating now, so close to orgasm that it’s getting painful, every thrust threatening to send him over the edge.

Delirious with pleasure, Dimitri starts to tell her everything, all of the desires he’s kept locked inside for so long. ‘You’re so beautiful-- I love you, Byleth,’ he gasps, ‘you-- you should carry my baby, Professor, you should--’ his stream of consciousness is interrupted by his own moans of pleasure, and he doesn’t know why he still falls back on that moniker. 

He doesn’t have time to think about it either, not when Byleth’s gasping is so loud that his neighbours will probably hear it, that _Claude_ might even hear it. The thought of of that, of everyone knowing that she's _his_ sends shivers down his spine. 

Byleth starts trembling beneath him again, grasping at the bedsheets, clearly having orgasmed just from his cock. That’s all he can take. He laces his fingers with hers and fucks into her again, once, twice, three times, until he’s seeing stars. He shivers, calls her name, grasps at her hips, and buries himself as deep inside of her as he can, filling her up with his cum. 

Dimitri kisses her deeply and doesn’t stop until he’s softened enough to have to pull out. He keeps her there in his arms for as long as he can, and when she finally leaves he feels a deep and distinct kind of cold chill in his body.

\----

Dimitri has her many times again after that, at least once a week but most often more. They do it anywhere they can; her dorm, the stables, and even the library once. The thrill of taking her publicly, of letting anyone who might happen to pass by know who exactly she belongs to keeps him on a high that lasts for weeks. 

It’s always Dimitri that suggests it, but Byleth hasn’t turned him down even once. Sometimes she says his name when she comes, and he’s committed each different inflection in her voice to memory. Often, though, she says nothing. At times like that, he finds himself kissing her even more than usual, trying to drive home how he feels somehow. 

He talks, though. He’s asked her to marry him so many times that it’s downright humiliating, but his need for it is so great that his mind won’t even allow him to be embarrassed. She never gives him a proper answer. She always lets him finish inside her, though, and she hasn’t mentioned taking any kind of birth control measures. He hasn’t asked about it.

They’re lying together in his bed yet again, Byleth beneath him as Dimitri kisses her neck and collarbone, his post-coital bliss slowly fading into that now-familiar melancholy.

‘I wish you had chosen my house, Professor,’ he says, looking up, not trying to cover the sadness apparent in his voice.

‘Oh…’ she says, and he can tell from her infliction that she feels...bad about it. Perhaps even _sorry_ for him. It’s not pity that he wants from her, but it’s the most she’s given him to work with in a while. ‘But I give you a lot of attention, Dimitri.’ 

He slips his head back down to her shoulder, sucking a hickey into her skin to work out the frustration rising in him. ‘It’s still not enough,’ he says. He looks at her again. Her eyes are so dark, her expressions unreadable. It’s torturous not being able to tell how she feels. ‘If I had my way, I would have you by my side always.’ 

Silence again. 

‘Why did you choose the Golden Deer, Professor?’ he asks, a question that’s long been burning in his mind. The force of his jealousy worries him to the point where he doesn’t even want to bring it up with her- the last thing he needs is to scare her off.

‘Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,’ Byleth says, as if it’s the most logical thing in the world.

‘What?’

‘I played that in my head. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. And I landed on them.’

He’s quiet. It seems to him that his life, so far, has been one bad stroke of luck after the other. It was only by chance that she hadn’t picked him-- a different starting point, a slightly modified rhyme, and he would not have this problem. Had she landed on him instead of Claude, she could have been his totally, unequivocally.

But there’s something else to it too. If it was _just_ a result of luck, then the outcome should be easily changed. It wasn’t a fated meeting, nor love at first sight, as he’d often feared. She’s simply with Claude because of the way the syllables fell. She’s with Dimitri right now because she’s _choosing_ to. That’s something he can work with.

‘So- you have no strong connection to them, then?’ Dimitri asks.

‘I-’

He cuts her off before she can answer, breathless with enthusiasm at this revelation. ‘So you’ll come back to Fhirdiad with me once the term ends, won’t you?’ 

‘I… still haven’t decided yet, Dimitri. We have a lot of time to think about it.’

He sighs, his breath shaky with emotion. This _again._ She gives him the same answer every time. He wants to bury his head in the pillows and scream in frustration, but he can’t. He can’t afford to scare her. 

Instead, he presses his face into her shoulder again, his eyes rolling back into his head as he inhales the familiar scent of her skin. He lets out a groan, low and long, giving voice to everything he can’t say, everything she refuses to give him.

Once the wave of desperation passes, he adjusts their position so that her head is resting on his arm. He takes her hand in his and presses a kiss to her knuckles, trying his best to rectify the situation with some sweet words. ‘I’m sure you’ll make the right decision when the time comes, Professor. It seems to me that we’ve grown rather inseparable these past moons.’

Byleth hums and shifts in his arms, noncommittal but seemingly contented. He’s noticed that she enjoys this, enjoys lying with him afterwards. It lights a little fire of hope in him. 

‘I’ve been feeling unwell in the mornings lately,’ she says. Her tone is quite light-- as light as it can be for her, anyway, so he takes it as a sign that she’s making small talk, trying to lighten the mood- and probably to change the subject. But Dimitri feels the cogs in his mind begin to turn. 

‘Is that so?’ he replies, hoping to prompt her into continuing.

‘Yes. I wonder if it’s the dining hall food. It always seems to happen in the mornings.’

He pauses, the words hanging on the edge of his tongue. ‘Professor… have you considered that you may be pregnant?’

She turns quiet and stares at the ceiling for a few moments. Dimitri’s heart is pounding. ‘I never thought about it,’ she says, eventually, not breaking eye contact with the roof.

‘Have you taken any… preventative measures?’ Dimitri asks.

‘No… have you?’

‘Um, no. I haven’t,’ he replies, guilt settling in his stomach as he watches her face for any kind of change in expression.

‘Oh. Then I must be,’ she says.

‘Are you… are you happy about this?’ he asks, finally. She looks him in the eyes for what feels like the first time in hours. She’s beautiful, so beautiful, he wants her closer, wants to kiss over every inch of her body, to find a way to thank her for the gift she’s given him. She stares at him for so long, her expression never changing. 

‘I don’t mind,’ she says, eventually. _She doesn’t mind._ Who says that? Who simply _doesn’t mind_ being pregnant? She’s so strange, so incomprehensible, and yet all of that only serves to fuel the fires of his obsession. 

_She doesn’t mind._ The words swarm in his mind, making both excitement and dread bubble inside of him, leaving him breathless. 

Slowly and steadily, he reaches a hand out to place it on her face, consciously keeping his touch gentle. He strokes her cheek and swoons at the softness of her skin under his thumb. ‘You would carry my child, then?’ he whispers, reverent, half afraid of her answer.

She goes quiet again. Dimitri, not for the first time tonight, holds his breath in anticipation of her answer.

‘Yes. I will.’

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=514012#cmt514012


End file.
